


Blow me (it's my birthday)

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Party, Top Harry, blow me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry siempre que celebraba su cumpleaños lo hacía con una camiseta que llevaba estampado la frase: “Blow me (it’s my birthday)” pero nunca espero que en una de esas fiestas que le hacían sus amigos le hicieran una mamada en serio. Y muchos menos que fuera hecha por un precioso castaño llamado Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow me (it's my birthday)

                                                                   

 

Aunque todavía no era muy tarde Harry ya estaba bastante borracho, él no recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente para estar en ese estado pero al parecer lo había hecho porque ahí estaba él, apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio que había perdido hace unos minutos y tal vez, pensando en cualquier cosa, pero eso era algo que normalmente le pasaba cuando estaba ebrio.  
Harry no había querido una fiesta por su cumpleaños pero su amigo Zayn se la había preparado de todas formas, le había dicho que solo se cumplía veintiún años una vez y que debía celebrar que se estaba poniendo cada vez más viejo, así que solo él tuvo que aceptar la idea y venir a su fiesta en el departamento de su amigo, el cual estaba lleno de personas desconocidas que seguramente habían asistido por el alcohol y no porque sea su cumpleaños, es más, muchas de esas personas seguramente no sabían quien mierda era él pero eso estaba bien porque había alcohol.

—Bájate los pantalones. —Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una aguda y demandante voz hablar cerca de su oído derecho, era la parte de su cara que no la tenía apoyada contra la pared.

Él de rizos abrió de repente los ojos y pudo observar a un precioso chico con cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules muy cerca de él. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. — ¿Qué?

—Si quieres que te la chupe entonces bájate los pantalones. —El bonito chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Harry frunció su ceño aún más, sin entender a lo que el otro se refería pero obviamente deseando que no sea un tipo de broma porque en verdad quería que ese castaño se la chupe. Entonces, de pronto, recordó la camiseta que había llevado, una que le había regalado Niall para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Desde los diecinueve él usaba la misma camiseta para el día de su cumpleaños, ésta llevaba escrito la frase "Blow me (it's my birthday)" en letras negras y grandes, junto con un dibujo pequeño de una vela color amarillo debajo. Aunque la usaba para todas las celebraciones de sus cumpleaños a él nunca le habían propuesto algo así, él siempre la uso porque le parecía divertida, nunca había imaginado que alguien se la tomaría tan en serio como para decirle que se bajara los pantalones.  
El castaño le sonrió de lado al notar que Harry se le había quedado viendo sin contestarle. —Sino podría bajártelos yo. —Susurró en un tono más bajo cerca de su oreja y amplió su sonrisa, llevando ambas manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry y tirando de éste hacía abajo.

—Claro que me los bajaría para ti pero no aquí. —Le respondió Harry con voz gruesa y profunda, tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez por la excitación.

El de ojos azules al escucharlo volvió a sonreír y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta el baño del piso, Harry continuaba un poco mareado por lo que le costó seguirle el paso pero igual lo hizo (sintiendo nauseas, varias veces durante el camino).

Ellos estuvieron frente al baño y el castaño abrió la puerta, empujando a Harry dentro. El baño del departamento de Zayn era pequeño y en él solo había un inodoro, una ducha y una mesada en la que estaba el lavado, así que no hubo muchas opciones para ellos, pero sin embargo había algunas, de igual forma fueron a la más fácil: Harry contra la puerta de la pequeña habitación y el castaño frente a él, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que sin dejar que Harry piense mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, el castaño se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desprender su pantalón para luego bajarlo, cuando lo hizo prosiguió con su ropa interior. Harry solo echó la cabeza hacía atrás, le habría gustado mirarlo pero estaba todavía mareado y con nauseas, así que si lo hacía se arriesgaba a caerse hacia delante o terminar vomitandole en la cabeza y Harry estaba seguro de que si pasaba esta última opción él no iba a conseguir ninguna mamada de ningún precioso castaño.

Cuando su pene estuvo al descubierto el castaño agarró con una de sus manos la base de éste y lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo, deslizando su mano por toda la longitud, prestandole un poco más de atención a la glande, la cual acarició con su lengua, provocando que el rizado soltara un alto y ronco gemido al sentir la humedad de la lengua del chico sobre él. De a poco el de ojos azules dejo de masturbarlo y Harry no se quejo para nada, porque el castaño rápidamente reemplazo su mano por su boca, adentrando todo lo que podía de su pene en ella y luego sacándolo para volverlo a introducir por sus labios, al principio lento pero cada vez más rápido.

Harry en cuanto sintió una gran parte de su miembro dentro de la boca del castaño, lo tomó del cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sacando y volviendo a adentrar su pene en la boca del otro. Se escuchaba la música y conversaciones ajenas de fondo, mientras que más cerca los gemidos, jadeo y suspiros de Harry, aparte de, claro, los sonidos que provocaban la boca de Louis al moverse sobre su miembro.

El de ojos verdes al sentir su orgasmo aproximarse mordió su labio inferior y dejó de embestir la boca del castaño, y se apoyó mejor contra la pared detrás de él, aflojando el agarre de su mano sobre el cabello ajeno. El castaño aprovechó esto para introducir por completo el miembro en su boca, Harry le correspondió esto acariciando lentamente el cuero cabelludo del chico con sus dedos.

_Harry acabó en la boca del castaño y éste tragó todo el semen gustoso._

—Por cierto, me llamo Louis. —Le comentó lo suficiente alto como para que él escuchara a pesar de que la música de la otra habitación estaba alta y le sonrió ampliamente, y a los costados de su labio inferior tenía restos de semen y eso se veía realmente hermoso (según la opinión de Harry pero seguramente no la de todos sería igual).

Harry volvió a marearse pero esta vez no fue a causa del alcohol.


End file.
